


Tattoos From Stories We All Can Endear, But I'd Much Rather Hear What You Love and You Fear

by Bootsrcool



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Bullying, Depressed Casey, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mostly oblivious Derek, Nightmares, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Casey is suicidal, done with being bullied at her new school, having nightmares of her dad's abusive ways before her mom left him and, lets not forget, a stepbrother who doesn't know when to quit it.Derek is mostly oblivious. At school, he teases and pranks his new stepsister, goes home and teases and pranks his new stepsister and, can't forget, goes out of his way to gain his new stepsister’s attention.





	Tattoos From Stories We All Can Endear, But I'd Much Rather Hear What You Love and You Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Anther Fandom! Yay -_-
> 
> So, here is the first chapter of this hopefully few chaptered story.

It was a beautiful Thursday late afternoon. the leaves were all changed in colors, falling lazily from their perches in their trees, squirrels were scurrying around, gathering food for the winter, and-

Casey slams the front door and books it upstairs to her new room, not saying anything to her younger siblings who were sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Said siblings looked up the stairs where the older female disappeared, looked at each other, then shrugged, going back to the TV.

As soon as her door was shut, Casey leaps stomach down on her bed, screaming into her pillow as loud as she could, her tears staining her pillowcase. She screams until her throat hurts and then screams a bit more. When she lifts her head, she sees mascara stains on her purple pillow and glares at it. She gets up and walks over to her mirror, seeing matching stains on her face. She furiously takes a makeup removal wipe and scrubs the black stains off her face. Once it's all off, she dabs a bit of foundation under her eyes, sneering at her reflection. Her eyes zoom onto a small scar on her forehead. Two inches above her left eye, there was a very light pink mark, an inch long, moving towards her hairline. Casey puts some foundation over that too.

As soon as the mark becomes invisible she hefts her bag onto her bed and starts studying. Studying makes her think about only her work. She doesn't think about what a shity day she had, rather a shitty week. Ha. Who was she kidding. She’s had a shitty life.

When she studies though, she only focuses on the work in front of her. Her mind goes blank for everything but her work. 

She immerses herself in her books for a few hours before a yell from Marti announces dinner is ready. Taking a deep breath, slipping her mask of indifferent cheerfulness on Casey gets up and walks downstairs. Everyone but Derek is there, having a pre season hockey practice tonight. Spaghetti is on the table. Casey zones the conversations going on out, nodding and smiling where it's appropriate. When she is asked how her day was, she smiled and said it was good, she got a 96 on her math test and she had a project finished that was due in two weeks. Edwin makes a comment on how he wouldn't even start a project til the day before and Lizzie smacks him on the shoulder, scolding him for his lack of giving a shit about his grades. Nora chastises Lizzie and George tells Edwin he should start his homework earlier so he doesn't have to worry about it. Nora tells george it should be so that Edwin has time to proofread any projects he does so he can get a good grade.

It was then that Derek got home. As soon as he sees the two fighting pairs, he smirks, getting himself a dish of the pasta and sitting down. When he looks to see if he can bug Casey, he finds her seat empty.

 

Casey was in the bathroom as soon as she heard the front door open. She knew that as soon as Derek saw her, he would make a comment about her, either about her being a grade-grubber or how she tripped on her way out from french class, or how he had pranked her by gluing all the pages of her history textbook together. So she did what she always did when before bed. 

Turning the taps off, she slips into the tub, her diary on the floor with a pen sitting on top under a towel. Once she’s in the water, she reaches down, opening her diary to a new page and starts to write. She starts with commenting about the nightmare she had last night, moving on to how Derek had used up all the hot water this morning, so she had to take cold shower. Edwin had eaten all her cereal and no one had gotten any groceries last night. Lizzie had accidentally taken the wrong lunch to school and Casey had hers. The problem with that was that Lizzie had her gluten free bread, so Casey couldn't eat lunch. Everywhere she went, people whispered about her being a teacher's pet and grade-grubber and prude and ugly and obnoxousandhorriblenandsomanyhorriblenames….

Casey didn't realize until she winced in pain that she had already started digging her shaving razor into her inner thigh, diary and pen thrown to the floor. After the initial bite of the metal, all the stiffness melted off her as she made a few lines into her skin, adding to other pink and white marks that were already there. After a line for every name that made her cry on the inside was marked and blood drawn on every slide of the razor, Casey laid back in the tub and let the wounds bleed. She stayed like that for a good while before picking up the loofa and her green apple body wash, scrubbing herself down, using the same pressure over her thighs as the rest of her body. She then washed her hair before getting out. 

Making sure the bleeding had stopped, Casey put some polysporin over the cuts and loosely wrapped them in her two rolls of bandages. Once that was taken care of, she slips her pajama pants and a tank top on, wrapping her hair in the towel and slipping her diary into the edges of her pants. Looking back to make sure there wasn't any evidence of her activities, she gave the tub and her razor one last rinse before leaving.

She was almost at her bedroom door when Derek opened his, bath things in his hands. “About time you came out.” He grumbles, shoving into her as he passed her. Casey rolled her eyes, going into her room and shutting the door.

A glance at her alarm clock tells her it's almost nine, so she packs her books back in her bag, lays her clothes for tomorrow out and gets under her covers. Grabbing her book, she reads until her eyes grow heavy, turning the light out and falling asleep. Hopefully the nightmares won't get too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bitch at me on tumblr at bootsrcool.tumble.com.
> 
> Not betaed.


End file.
